


【翻译】着魔 Enchanted

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 叶奈法知道她的感觉是单向的，正是这点让她对蒂莎娅叛逆不已。但是也许如果她稍微留心一下，她就会注意到之前从未注意过的事情。故事发生在《猎魔人》第7和 8集。
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 13





	【翻译】着魔 Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006957) by [Sundriedlilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundriedlilies/pseuds/Sundriedlilies). 



“如果你不想给兄弟会面子，那就当是为了我……求你了。”

叶奈法咬紧牙关，拼命努力不要被蒂莎娅大海般的眼睛变得软弱。从某种意义上说，她更高大，更优秀。那为什么此时此刻她仿佛感觉自己跪在她的女术士面前。叶奈法不是蒂莎娅多年前买下的那个破碎残疾的女孩。她现在强大得多，有权有势，但在许多方面，她仍然是那个女孩，在某些方面甚至更糟糕。

更糟糕的在于，她把自己献给了任何一个对她表现关注的男人。更糟糕的在于，她是如何利用自己的身体来操纵和获得她想要的东西。更糟糕的在于，她是如何因为心脏在胸腔里的抽搐而将目光从蒂莎娅身上移开的。她的女术士从来不知道她的话语最残忍地伤害了叶奈法……而叶奈法不知怎么还是爱上了她。

这种行为有悖常理，而且还很可能是某种形式的斯德哥尔摩综合征。但奇怪的是，在叶奈法离开艾瑞图萨之后，蒂莎娅亲吻她的幻想并没有停止。她会经常梦见她，至少每天都会想起那个蓝眼睛的女院长。

她知道，在蒂莎娅所有这些残酷的话语背后，是一个教训。但不知为什么，在吸取了教训之后，蒂莎娅的话仍刺痛着她。她知道她的女术士没有这种感觉——并不能和她共享这种感觉，因为叶奈法自己也知道这种感觉是极其不合时宜的。

她已经是她迷人的双眼和施了法的嗓音的受害者了。她的感情无疑是单向的。

叶奈法试图让自己不要再胡思乱想，重新看向蒂莎娅的眼睛。“你这辈子用过求字吗？” 因为逆反更容易。让蒂莎娅认为她们之间充其量只是复杂的关系最好……因为如果她表的面具哪怕是漏了一点馅，就会让自己出丑。蒂莎娅会当着她的面狂笑，嘲笑她卑劣的感情。

“没有。” 但是……蒂莎娅看着她，好像叶奈法是她所见到最珍贵的东西，叶奈法不得不再次把目光移开。这一切都是心理作用作祟。在某种程度上，蒂莎娅一定能够领悟到叶奈法的感情。她总是知道这些事情，她知道她只需要简单地使用正确的语调，转转眼睛，就可以得到任何她想从叶奈法身上得到的东西。

毕竟蒂莎娅是个术士大师。

“那为什么现在用了呢？” 叶奈法喃喃自语，她绝望地尝试着不成为蒂莎娅魅力下的受害者。

蒂莎娅眨了眨眼睛，轻轻地耸了耸肩，但是没有中断她们的眼神交流。有那么一瞬间，叶奈法以为她会说更多，但是蒂莎娅没再说什么。也许她知道叶奈法已经同意和她一起去索登打仗了。或许蒂莎娅知道叶奈法像红酒杯一样脆弱，如果她走错一步，叶奈法就会崩离分析。

“你不看着我而那样看向别处？” 她最终问道，而绝不是叶奈法想听到的。“你再也不敢看我的眼睛了吗？你曾经……”

“我曾经做过很多事情。” 叶奈法低低地打断了对话，危险地避开了她那可怕感情的边缘。“我变了。” 她鼓起勇气，成功用更平稳的声音说了出来。

女术士张开嘴想说话，但她遇到叶奈法疏离的目光，她的话就在舌尖停下了。有那么一会儿，叶奈法以为自己能够辨认出从蒂莎娅传来的一波情感冲突辐射，但她无视了。她不敢问她的烦恼，太害怕被卷走……或者太接近女术士了。最好与她保持一定的距离。永远不会让蒂莎娅像一开始那样伤害她。

“我们黎明出发。” 女术士吐息，选择忽略她声音中的恶意。她总是这样做，因此叶奈法因此非常怨恨她。但她知道自己是那个设定这些界限的人。她知道蒂莎娅现在远不仅只把她当作一个学生，也不敢再像以前那样逼迫她了。叶奈法现在永远不会允许那样，而蒂莎娅知道，所以她没有问。

叶奈法转身离开的时候，她感觉自己好像赢了什么，但她感觉到一只柔软的手按在她的前臂上时，她的世界几乎旋转着离开了轴心。那地方烧了起来，热气辐射到她的胸口，使她的胃里七上八下。

说真的，蒂莎娅违背叶奈法的意愿使她反应如此强烈实在不公平。她听到另一个女人吸了口气，好像要说什么似的，然后叶奈法站在那里，转过身，屏住呼吸等待着。棕色眼睛飞快地向一边望去，迎着蒂莎娅的目光，但是当蒂莎娅说话的时候，却不是用她的嘴巴。

**我一直对你有一种特别的** **……** **喜爱。** 蒂莎娅利用心灵感应的联系说话时，叶奈法自己喘息起来。心灵联系是一种据说是武器的东西，一种用于秘密计划攻击和伏击的方法。但是蒂莎娅并不是为了这个目的，而且近距离的接触再加上蒂莎娅轻柔的催眠话语使叶奈法的膝盖发软。 **即使你现在恨我，我仍……我仍然** **——**

蒂莎娅似乎很难说出她真正想说的话，而叶奈法只能呆呆地站在原地。她咬住下唇，好让自己不去注意蒂莎娅的手在她肌肤上颤栗的样子。

她害怕叶奈法吗？

**我仍然保留着那种……喜爱。** 随着迅速的动作，她前臂上的手和女术士本人一起消失了。蒂莎娅自己总是有一种梦幻般的特质。每次见面后，她都会离开叶奈法，留下她怀疑她们是否真的有接触过。前一分钟她还在那儿，下一分钟她就不见了。

而叶奈法恐怕是个胆小鬼。

当然，逃避一定是某人教她的。但她把这想法抛开，重重地叹了口气，在蒂莎娅也离开到她睡觉的地方之前，她摸了摸她身上被蒂莎娅碰过的地方。

X

蒂莎娅在第二天早上的船上避开了她。叶奈法讨厌偷窥别人，希望蒂莎娅能开始谈论她昨晚说过的话。她整个晚上大脑和心灵都在为之交战，十分苦恼。现在她们要打一场真正的战争，而蒂莎娅甚至懒得去看她。

她说的那种喜爱去了哪儿呢？

叶奈法耷拉着肩膀走回营地，几乎没有看见蒂莎娅和威戈佛特兹在喝酒，耳边突然传来一个俏皮的声音。

“威戈佛特兹会是我们的新老爹吗? ” 叶奈法看到特莉丝啃着苹果，开玩笑地微笑着。

尽管她自己对蒂莎娅有所保留，叶奈法还是觉得这措辞有点好笑。她笑了笑，但是家门口可能发生战争的威胁开始占据她的思想。“你在泰莫利亚服侍过。你相信弗尔泰斯特国王会带来北方军队吗？”

特莉丝向叶奈法展示了她那令人安心的微笑的最好版本——她满嘴都是苹果。“我知道他会的。” 叶奈法想要相信她，但如果说她过去的生活教会了她什么的话，那就是成为一个怀疑论者，特莉丝似乎感觉到了这一点。“他的女儿被诅咒了。变成了吸血妖鸟。可能只有我觉得她不是无药可救。”

“你救了她？” 叶奈法好奇地问道，停下脚步，面对着特莉丝。

“好吧，是我们。我招募了一个猎魔人。利维亚的杰洛特，我经常好奇命运把他带到哪去了。”

一提到杰洛特，叶奈法就想翻白眼……除了伊斯崔德，她认为他是唯一一个能让她开心的情人。但是他和其他人没什么两样……他们每次见面的时候，蒂莎娅都出现在她的脑海里。

想到蓝眼睛的女术士，叶奈法把目光从特莉丝身上移开，搜寻着她，几乎立刻就发现了她。现在只剩下她一个人了，不过叶奈法认为威戈佛特兹很快就会回来，因为蒂莎娅现在空着的手里拿着第二杯啤酒。

“肯定是某个令人不快的地方。” 她把注意力转回到了特莉丝。“你应该小心他这样的人。他们总是让人失望。” 叶奈法说完，特莉丝走向相反的方向，显然心情不像她这样闷闷不乐。

棕色眼睛的女巫认为她最好在那之后的晚上退休。她正找地方躺下来，这时蒂莎娅的嗓音在空中飘荡，向她招手。

“啤酒就不会令人失望。”

叶奈法转过身来，看到女术士正拿着之前看到的那一品脱酒给她。叶奈法只花了几秒钟就下定决心加入蒂莎娅，但她不敢抱太大希望。也许这只是他们死在索登之前的临终酒。

“我们应该趁还能享受的时候好好享受。” 她一边说，一边从她以前的老师那里接过饮料。“这是尼弗迦德首先要摧毁的东西。”

蒂莎娅注视着她的一举一动，叶奈法沉迷于她的注视中，直到她不再看着她。她对她产生的愚蠢迷恋使她的心脏在胸口跳跃，这几乎让她不耐烦地翻白眼。

“你总是这么相信宿命吗？”

“只有这样才合理，因为我们可能会死。” 叶奈法漫不经心地动了动手，小心翼翼地避免提及她的真实感受——一种可怕的兴奋和令人振奋的恐惧的混合。她呷了一口麦芽酒，感受到呕反射。退一步来说，这很糟糕，但是为了不在蒂莎娅面前显得软弱，她还是把脏兮兮的液体喝了下去。

“那么今晚更该好好活着了。” 蒂莎娅盯着她的侧影说。

“嗯哼。像你一样。” 叶奈法正看着威戈佛特兹，很快蒂莎娅也跟着她的目光望过去。有那么一小会儿，他抬起头，对着蒂莎娅微笑，但是他又回去和他的同僚们聊天了。

**想都别想。** 这心灵感应出乎意料，就像前一天晚上一样，让震动荡过叶奈法全身。她们的目光相遇，两人一起笑了起来。也许酒精有助于她们现在的状态，但叶奈法几乎觉得今晚她可以放下芥蒂了。如果这是她们在一起的最后一晚，她明天就会死，那么她真的还会失去什么呢？

蒂莎娅一直看着她，仿佛——仿佛她想要的一直是同一样东西……这让她一下 **感受** 到了一切。她对战争的恐惧，她的绝望，还有她——对蒂莎娅的 **爱** 。每一种情绪都在她的脑海中盘旋，让她头晕目眩。

“你准备好了吗？” 蒂莎娅打趣道，可能是为了打破沉默。叶奈法感激这个打岔，疑惑地凝视着女术士。“死亡？”

“是的。” 说实话，叶奈法根本不需要考虑她的回答。如果她没有准备好面对死亡的可能，她是不会来的。“我已经活了两三辈子了。” 她几乎是无情地说。

蒂莎娅看着她，好像她想说些什么来反驳她的话。她脸上掠过一丝同情，然后就消失了。叶奈法静静地鼓励她说出她想说的话。“但是你对此都不满意。” 所以看起来今晚的确是关于把握机会的。

叶奈法沉思着这些词语，直到它们越来越明显，她再也没有沉默的余地了。“你怎么会这么想呢？”

蒂莎娅灌了一大口啤酒，从杯沿向上看着叶奈法。也许她需要一点时间来想想她接下来要说什么。“我能感觉到你，你知道吗？”

在她迅速冷静下来之前，叶奈法的眼睛睁得大大的，然而她一点也没想到竟会得到这样的回答。“你这是什么意思？” 她冷静地问道。

**这个** 。 **我们之间的联系不仅仅是能用我们的思想与对方交谈。** 她又呷了一口酒，用嗓音继续说。“我知道你受伤了。当你害怕的时候我知道——就像你现在这样，而且我知道……你已经爱上了我。” 她大胆地说。

叶奈法吃了一惊，她的第一反应是感到愤怒和背叛，因为她自己的想法出卖了她。但她还没来得及否认，蒂莎娅把麦芽酒放在一边，慢慢倾身。

“如果你足够集中注意力，你也能感觉到我。” 她一点一点靠近，而叶奈法却呆呆地坐在那里。“你就会知道你在我身边时我的心跳有多快。你会知道有多少次我给你发送信号，只为了让它被忽略。每当你试图远离我的时候，你都会感到我的失望……每当你试图拒绝我的时候，就像你将要做的那样。”

蓝色的眼睛未曾离开棕色的眼睛，当叶奈法试图转移视线时，蒂莎娅把一只柔软的手放在她的脸颊上，把注意力转移到她身上。

“你想从我身上得到什么？” 叶奈法喘息着说，近乎耳语。她们如此接近，她可以感觉到蒂莎娅的呼吸落在她的双唇上。

但是女术士没有回答，反正没用话语回答。

**如果我们明天就要死了，那我们今晚更需要好好活。** 蒂莎娅感觉到了联结另一端叶奈法的问题，她不由得笑了。

“你还不明白吗？” 蒂莎娅回答道，微微后退，凝视着棕色的眼睛。“我也爱你。”

叶奈法屏住呼吸，填补了两人之间的空隙，她们嘴唇相触。她呜咽着，似乎她已渴望许久。她紧紧抓住蒂莎娅，仿佛永远不会放开她，那一刻她发誓她不会在明天死去。她会用自己的生命保护蒂莎娅，因为这是叶奈法有生以来第一次觉得自己终于拥有了值得为之奋斗的东西。

FIN


End file.
